We must be killers
by Shotajayhawk
Summary: Ash is a young man growing up in the small village of Pallet-horn in the kingdom of Arceus. Ash has always been in love with his best friend Gary, grandson of Doctor Oak and future Warrior. But things get complicated when Ash finds out he is scheduled to marry Giselle, also a Warrior and he has another suitor, Morty, the Blacksmith's son. And there's another problem, their village
1. Why me?

We lived at the edge of a dark forest, few new our village by name, but many had heard of the terrible things that happened here. Our village is the farthest from the kingdom, near the mountains, in a valley. At the center of the valley lived us, the small village of Pallet-horn. And like most of the villages throughout the kingdom, ours was plagued by werewolves.

My mother always told me "Don't talk to strangers, be a good boy, go get water and come straight home." I tried to be a good son and do what she said,

"Ash!" I looked up at the boy with beautiful green eyes and brown hair who had just jumped in the stream, splashing me... Believe me I tried.

"Hi Gary.." I said meekly,

"Let's go!" Gary said.

"I can't Gary I have to get home!"

"Just come on!" Gary said giving me his signature smirk. Blushing, I looked up at him to see his hand extended, I took it with no further hesitation. Giggling as we ran away, abandoning the water bucket.

~in the woods~

"You got the knife?" I ask looking over at Gary,

"Yep.." he said and turned back to the bunny we were trying to catch. The bunny hopped right into our trap as I pulled the little makeshift crate over it.

"Snow white fur.." I said trailing off as I got up from the spot behind the bush, Gary in tow.

"I'll make you a pair of hunting boots!" Gary exclaimed as I grabbed the bunny softly, I looked over at Gary as he pulled out the knife.

"Do it Gary!"

"No you do it!" Gary said shoving the knife towards me.

"No you do it!" I said shoving the knife back towards him.

~TEN YEARS LATER~

I know good boys aren't supposed to go into the woods alone, or hunt bunnies. But ever since we were kids he always had a way of making me wanna break the rules.

I peeked around the tree as I watched Gary and the other boys in the woodcutting trade hack at the trees. For Gary it was part time, his parents had been warriors, protecting us from the darkness. It was only suitable for him to do the same.

"Gary! The trees will be here when we come back for lunch!" Reggie, one of my best friends yelled as he walked away for lunch with his younger brother Paul. Gary stuck his axe in a tree stump, rinsed his hands off and walked away. Giggling I ran to the stump as soon as he was out of sight and grabbed it, struggling a little bit but managed to pull it out, and then I ran. I ran as far as my feet would carry me, Gary's axe was the heaviest for all of the boy's our age. Being a warrior he was stronger than the rest of us, especially me, who compared to the other boys in the village am small. I heard the bells ring, I could feel my heart beating fast, lunch for the men was over. Gary would be looking for me any minute now, hiding behind the tree I waited.

I heard heavy footsteps, crunching the pine needles under his feet. I held my breath..

"Alright Ash come on out!" I heard and could almost see Gary's exasperated face. Sighing from behind the tree I jumped out, axe in hand. I laughed as I saw him starting to stomp over. He stopped a foot away from me,

"Give me that." He said reaching for it as I pulled it away.

"What will you give me for it?" I asked teasingly,

"They didn't tell you?" Gary asked pulling the axe out of my hands,

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"They've scheduled for you to marry Giselle Lazar." _What?_

"Well my mother finally got what she wanted, money." I said putting up a fake front.

"And Giselle gets what she's always wanted, you." Gary said

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking up into his emerald eyes.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"You know I don't want her!" I said sighing.

"Prove it." Gary said, his voice taking on an angry tone.

"How?" I asked.

"Run away with me." I looked up in shock at his words,

"Where would we go? What would we do?" I asked, a small smile taking my lips.

"Anywhere you want!" Gary said stepping closer to me, forcing me to step back. "The mountains, the forest, the city, the ocean!" He exclaimed, his feet guiding him into a circle around me.

"You afraid?" He finished.

"No."

"OH no?" He returned, pushing me down into the soft grass of the meadow, climbing on top of me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as he stared down at me, his beautiful green eyes locked on my brown.

"Really? You'd leave your home? Your family? Your whole life?"

"I'd do anything to be with you.." I said meekly, voice soft.

"I thought you'd say that." Gary said smirking.

"Oh you did huh?" I said pushing him playfully.

"Yep... Let's do something about it."

Straddling me he looked over at the mares, the strong black mares across the meadow, he pulled me up and whispered in my ear,

"It'll be half a day's ride before anyone knows we're gone." Blushing I looked over at him. "Race you!" I said.

Giggling I pushed him back and ran towards the smallest mare, I could hear Gary quickly catching up with me. Then the bells started and I turned around towards Gary and screamed his name as he stopped. I stopped screaming when I realized I couldn't hear it.

Gasping I awoke with a start as I could hear people screaming outside. _It was only a dream..._

"Ash come on! The it's the Wolf!" Gary said as he burst through the door. _The Wolf? Oh what happened now?_

"OK OK I'm coming!" I said as I jumped out of bed and walked towards the front door. My eyes took a minute to adjust to the light, _what? There's nothing wrong with the village?! What's happening?_ I saw Gary jump in with the crowd and I followed suit as we were guided out towards the haystacks.

There I saw Gary standing with my friends- Reggie, Paul, Barry, and Ritchie.

"What's going on guys?" I ask as I walked up to them, Reggie spoke first.

"I don't understand, we've kept the peace!"

"Well the Wolf has... broken it.." Paul said as he looked towards Gary.

"WELL WHO IS IT?!" Gary yelled, catching our attention.

"It's your sister.." Barry said quietly. Gary went pale and ran into the middle crowd, me following._ No it can't be! _I watched as Gary pushed his way through the crowd where he found his grandfather Samuel standing in the middle.

"Grandfather.." Gary breathed, Samuel turned around with tears running down his face as he stepped away from Daisy's body. I gasped as Gary ran to her body and dropped at her side. Shaking her while small gasps escaped his mouth.

"Daisy!" Gary screamed, his voice going up a few octaves in horror.

Instinctively I ran to my friend, putting my hands on his shoulders. I could feel his frame shuddering under my hands. I pulled him away as Father Cilan pulled a cart towards us.

We watched as he set Daisy's body in the cart and blessed her body before he allowed us to begin pulling the cart towards Daisy's home.

"I just don't understand what she was doing out on a wolf night.." May said as I lit the candles while she pulled the strands of wheat out of Daisy's hair.

"This is for you Ash!" Max, May's younger brother whispered as he handed me a small doll made out of wheat.

"Thank you Max.." I said, taking the doll from his small hands. I looked up and my gaze met Gary's, I quickly looked down again.

"Maybe she went to go meet a guy, may-" Dawn started to say, she was soon cut off by Gary.

"My sister never even thought about boys!" He snapped as he joined me in lighting the candles.

"Well, she was certainly taken with Morty!" Misty said, "Used to follow him about like a puppy!" She said, sewing the hem of Daisy's dress. "I guess he must have finally told her he liked Ash.." She finished.

"What?!" I gasped, looking up as I heard the news. _Bad idea..._ everyone was staring at me.

"She must have been heartbroken," May said, "Maybe she chose to die than be without him.." she trailed off.

"How romantic.." Dawn started to say

"Dawn!" Misty scolded.

"She never even told me.." Gary said, leaving well enough alone.

"Or me! I didn't think _anyone_ could _ever_ like _me_ anyway..." I said, hiding the tomato red blush as I lit the last candle.

"Oh don't worry Ash, he's always liked you, you always have been so adorable." Misty said, cupping my cheek forcing me to look up at her.

"He's going to marry Giselle anyway, so stop filling his head with ideas!" My mother snapped at the girls.

_Knock knock knock.. _Whoever was knocking stopped before Samuel turned to open the door.

"Madame Lazar! Please come in.." he said, stepping aside,

"Samuel, I'm so sorry for your loss.." Madame Lazar's soft voice filled the house as she stepped in with Adrian and Giselle trailing behind.

"Hello Giselle." Misty, May and Dawn said in unison. Giselle only nodded back. She looked towards me, I squirmed.

Giselle stepped towards me, obviously trying to say something, I dodged her and made my way to the ladder that led to Daisy's bed. My mother followed me.

"She's your fiancee now, she's come to offer her condolences. Go say hi Ash." She whispered, but even in the medium sized house it could be heard.

"But I barely know her.." I said, trying to save myself from the awkwardness that would folllow if I had to say hi.

"You'll get to know her, now go down there now!" My mother scolded, I looked up, only to meet the gaze of Giselle, I looked down again.

"I can't." I said finally, my voice came out weak. I heard a small scoff, I looked up through my eyelashes towards the source of the noise. Gary was shaking his head, unlike the rest of the house he heard the whole conversation.

I knew that the moment me and him were alone he would start making a joke about it. I could hear him in my head now...

_"You're engaged to the hottest girl in the village and you're too scared to talk to her!" Gary would say, _

_"I'm not scared and I can think of many other people in the village who look better than her!" I would shoot back._

_"Then you must be shy!- And who in this village is hotter than her?" He would ask, and then I would shut him out and not talk for the rest of the night. I knew the answer to his question, but it would be something that would end our friendship if I ever did gather the courage to tell him..._

"Samuel-" Giselle's voice broke through my thoughts, "Gary, come with us to the tavern. Let the other's grieve in their own way." She said, I looked up again, her eyes burned into me. She didn't bother asking me, I was still too young to drink, but only by a year.

"I'm staying here!" Gary spat, as he walked away into the small kitchen.

I watched as Samuel nodded and left with Giselle and her father Adrian.

"I-I want to go!" Max said, walking towards the door as May pulled him back. As soon as the door slammed my mother started to scold me.

"I cannot believe you would embarrass me in such a way Ash Ketchum! I did not arrange for you to marry her just for you to be shy and not say one word to her!" she said climbing back down into the main room. I could see Gary watching me from the other room.

Gary looked really angry...

"Maybe all this talk about Morty got to you! I will not _allow it Ash!_ Men may be able to have children with other men but will not let it happen to my own son!" My mother continued to rant, but I wasn't listening anymore.

"I'm going to the tavern!" Gary yelled, as he stalked to the door, my mother's ranting could only be so tolerable for so long and Gary never was patient..

Gary looked back at me and threw me a grin, _he was helping to spare me from the wrath of my mother._ The slam of the door shook the frame of the house. Misty, May, Dawn, Madame Lazar and my mother conversed among themselves when someone knocked on the door.

My mother opened the door and in walks Morty. _Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come._ He caught my gaze and he smiled. The smile twisted as my mother hauled him outside by his collar..

The other girls started giggling as the door slammed shut.

I jumped down from the bed and ran over to the window, hoping to listen in on the conversation.

"I've come to offer my condolences," Morty said as he looked up at the house, I could see him through the opening in the shutter. And then he saw me, the small smile returned, I gasped and hid myself beside the window.

"I know exactly why you're here!" My mother said, her voice angry, "I lost my husband, I can't lose my son too! Ash is all I have, and you have nothing to offer him anyway!" my mother spat out.

"I'm a blacksmith, I can give him a good life!" Morty said, his voice pleading.

"Giselle is his only hope for a good life! If you love him like they say you do, you'll let him go!" My mother said as she opened the door and slammed it in his face.

~Outside of the tavern..~

-Gary's pov-

As I walked to the tavern I could see father Cilan arguing with Rudy, Misty's husband.

"We should count our blessings!" Father Cilan said,

"Come on Father!" Rudy said, opening the doors of the tavern for Cilan.

"It's been twenty years since the Wolf has taken a human life!"

"Twenty years, that's because we sacrifice our best damn livestock every Full Moon! We kept our end of the bargain-"

"So now we hunt it!" Adrian said, setting down his cup. A collective 'Yeah!' echoed throughout the tavern,

"No I've summoned Father Roark!" Father Cilan said, 'Father Roark? Huh' some man returned in the background.

"He has destroyed werewolves and witches in cites and villages throughout the Kingdom! He will rid us of this beast!" Cilan said, preaching to whomever would listen.

Just then out of the corner of my eye Morty came in through the top window of the tavern.

"No! He will only rob us of our vengeance!" He said, jumping down from the second floor onto a table. What vengeance? It was _my_ sister who died, _but then again.. Daisy was like a sister to Ash and he likes Ash.._

Again, a collective 'Yeah!' hummed throughout the tavern. Just then Giselle stood up,

"Maybe Father Cilan is right! Maybe we should wait-" But she was cut off by her father Adrian,

"Maybe my daughter and future Warrior, you should find your courage!" He said, handing Giselle a cup of beer. Giselle looked _angry_... geez, I hope Ash will be okay. Giselle grabbed the cup and downed it.

"You want hunt the Wolf, let's hunt it!" She said, raising the cup, "We've all seen the bones on the trail to Mount Grimmoor."

"That's where the Wolf makes it's lair." Adrian said, setting his cup down.

"We all know the weaknesses of the Wolf!" Brock, the barkeep said, "It can't step onto holy ground, it can't come out in daylight-"

"And then there's Silver!" Morty said, cutting Brock off and raising his silver knife in the air.

"Let's kill it!" Morty said, slamming his cup down onto his table. Once again a collective 'Yeah' filled the tavern, but then everyone started slamming thier cups down on the tables and bars chanting,

_"We're going to kill the Wolf! We're going to kill the Wolf!"_

_"_Let's kill the Beast!" Morty said one last time.

One by one all of the Warriors started to leave the tavern and gather in the square. The chanting continued and got louder.

I looked across the square towards my house to see Ash and the other women come outside to see what the commotion was about. I stared to walk towards the gates when Ash ran after me. He pulled me into an alley by my arm,

"What's going on Gary?" he asked,

"We're going to kill the Wolf.." I said trailing off, out of the corner of my eye I could see Morty watching us. Ash's big brown eyes grew, if that was even physically possible.

"Be careful Gary, We lost Daisy and I can't lose you too!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

~Ash's Pov~

My mother had sat down next to me, and we sat like that for a while before she began to speak.

"I didn't love your father when we were first married. I was, in love with another man. But I came to love your father and he gave me you, but he was taken away too quickly. Bless his soul, first the Wolf takes your father and now he takes Daisy." My mother said, the confession had surprised me, we never talked about my father anymore..

I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation that was being held until this loud noise filled the house.

"What is that?" I asked as I opened the door and looked out towards the Tavern. All of the Warriors were running around to grab their axes and spears, I scanned the crowd until I saw Gary. When I found him our eyes met and he turned around and started walking back towards the front gate.

I ran after him, weaving my way through the crowd and finally managed to grab him by the arm, I pulled him into one of the darker alleyways.

"What's going on Gary?" I asked, breathless.

"We're going to kill the Wolf.." he said, trailing off as he turned around slightly, I leaned to my side to see what he was looking at. _Bad idea, again..._ It was Morty, he was watching us, honestly I couldn't care less.

"Be careful Gary, We lost Daisy and I can't lose you too!" I said, throwing my arms around him and squeezing him with all my might.

_"We can't do this anymore Ash.." _What?

"What? Gary-"

_"You have to go through with it, Ash. You have to marry Giselle."_

"But you know I don't want her!"

_"I'm sorry but we can't do this, we can't be together."_

"You don't mean that!" I said, stepping forward.

Gary looked at me confused, "Ash, I think you're having one of your daydreams again..."

"WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY?" I asked, freaking out.

"That I didn't really mean something.. What did I say was that I would be as careful as I can. The Wolf doesn't want me, I'm all bones!" He said joking.

_All bones... okay. _My eyes traveled down his body like they had done so many times before, if he thinks he's all bones then I must be six feet tall and have rippling muscles..

"I love you!" I said, I gasped.. _What the fuck did I just do?! _"Like a brother! I can't lose you! Promise me you'll be careful!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Promise, now let me breathe please?!" He gasped, I pulled away, nervous laughter filled the air.

"Come back in one piece okay?" I said, holding onto his arm as he guided us back to the main street. Morty was still watching us, but when I looked again.. so was Giselle.

"Okay." Gary said finally, pulling away and walking towards the gate.

When I turned to walk away I was stopped by Giselle,

"Hey Ash."

"Hello Giselle, are you going with them?"

"Yea, um look I know this whole marriage thing is sudden and with what just happened with your sister.. I know it's a lot to handle but I swear Ash, you will be happy again." She said, taking my hand in hers, it was rough, calloused from her axes and tools.

"Daisy isn't my sister, our families are close but she was never my sister. Nor are Gary and I brothers, I know that that's what everyone's been saying but it's not true."

"Either way, we'll all basically be family soon."

"Be safe Giselle!" I said, calling after her for she was already beginning to walk away. She waved me off, I saw Gary watching us, his arms crossed over his chest.

Again, I was just about to leave back home when I feel two strong hands softly come down on my shoulders, I turned around. It was probably Gary anyway, _nope. _

There stood Morty, a small smile on his face.

"H-hey Morty!" I said,

"Hey Ash, um-" I cut him off,

"Are you going with them? To kill the Wolf?" I asked, Morty may have been the Blacksmith's son but he was also a part-time warrior.

"Yea, I um, I wanted to give you this.." He said, holding out a small box.

Blushing I took it, something in the box clattered. I opened it, there where seven silver buttons in the box, I looked up at him in confusion.

"Um, well, Misty is the tailor and well, we talk a lot and by know you must know that.. Anyway she said that your mother brought in your jacket and that it needed new buttons and..." He stopped, as if trying to find the words to say. A soft blush spread across his cheeks. "Well and then your grandmother brought in something for you and I just thought.." He trailed off, "And well, they say that silver keeps you safe from the wolf and well with everything that's going on, um.." He trailed off again, his blush deepened.

I looked down to cover my blush, "Thank you Morty, that's so sweet of you." I said, looking back up. Over Morty's shoulder I could see Gary watching us, "And yes, Misty did tell me and that's really sweet, I never thought anyone could like clumsy little me." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Hey! Don't say that Ash! You're adorable, and well.. I just wanted you to have these, just in case I don't come back.. At least you would know how I felt.." He finished.

"Oh stop it! Everyone knows that I can't walk across a stable flat surface without finding something to trip over! How is that in anyway _adorable?_" I said,

"It just is.." Morty said, the space between our conversation was getting awkward..

"Well, I hope you come back the same way you left!" I said, hugging him softly, I let him go before he could react.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO COME ALONG BETTER HURRY UP!... NO ONE ELSE?! Run home to your mommies then!" Rudy said as he and the others gathered at the gate.

"Come on Morty," Drake, Morty's father said as he pulled Morty along with him. I blushed slightly as he waved bye, I looked down at my shoes and then looked back up again. Gary's glare calmed as he watched Morty leave. I gave him a small wave which he returned right after.

I watched them as they left, my mother and the other women were beginning to walk towards the house again.

"Ash, dear would you go check on your grandmother Drasna?" My mother called from the house,

"Yes mother!" I called back, I then turned to leave the Village, pulling my hoodie over my head as I passed through the large wooden gate...


	2. Meeting Father Roark

I began my trek through the woods and up the frozen path towards my grandmothers. I could see the figures of Gary and the other men as they made their way towards Mount Grimmoor. They weren't very far away so I did what I would have usually done, I ran.

I ran as fast as my feet would take me, and when I caught up to them I ran straight for my 'Knight in Shining Armor' and my 'Shy Suitor'.. Who just happened to be walking right next to each other.

As I pushed through the men small 'Hey!'s were heard, I ignored them as I finally managed to reach Gary and Morty.

I caught them both by surprise as I locked arms with both of them, forcing myself in between them.

"Ash?!" Both men said as they looked down at me,

"Heey!"

"What are you doing?!" Gary asked, squeezing my arm, a warning.

"What, can I not come along? I would very much like to kill this Wolf too!" I said, looking back and forth between both boys, Morty turned pale.

"Ash, what are you on about?" Gary asked, his green eyes piercing mine, "How many times have we fought and ended with you the victor?" He said.

"None, but I would like to try!" I retorted,

"You're kidding right Ash? None of us would like to see you hurt.." Morty said, taking this chance to tangle his fingers with mine, Gary and I looked down at the movement.

I sighed, "Yes, I am. Mother wanted me to check on Grandmother, I knew you guys would pass by anyway... I thought I might as well have some company." I said, pulling Gary towards me and squeezing Morty's hand lightly.

"Oh, okay." Both said at the same time. We collapsed into silence, up ahead Samuel was talking with Giselle's father Adrian.

"Adrian, thank you, for sticking up for Daisy.. That was no small thing." Samuel said, looking towards Adrian,

"We'll be family soon, you would have done the same..."

"Ash is not my son, I am just close friends with his mother Delia, why is that so hard for everyone to understand? Might I add that Gary is my grandson?"

"Either way, friends are just as close as family." Adrian said, stopping the conversation in it's tracks.

We continued to walk as we reached my Grandmother's house, which was also near Gary's own home. He lived alone once he became of age..

My Grandmother came out as she heard us approaching, she ran towards Gary and I untangled myself from both boys and ran to hide behind a tree.

"Oh, Gary.."

"Grandmother," Gary returned, we might not have been family but my grandmother still considered Gary her grandson and it was the same for Gary, though he never did understand why even though I did.

"You be careful now, you of all people know how I get when bad things like this happen." She said, grabbing him by his shoulders,

"Don't worry Grandma, the Wolf doesn't want me I'm all gristle!" Gary said, joking.

"I mean it son," Grandmother said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I will Drasna." Gary said, smiling as she let him go.

Samuel and Grandmother exchanged a few words before all the men finally left, I hugged both Gary and Morty before they went too, I caught an angry glare from Giselle.

"Grandmother!" I said, stepping in her line of view, she hadn't seen me hiding behind the tree.

"Oh my dear!" she said, opening her arms as I ran into them.

"I missed you grandmother!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Come now dear, let's get inside..." Grandmother said as she pulled me up the stairs towards the door.

Like Gary and Dr. Oak my grandmother has chosen to live a life of solitude, away from the village. I had always loved her large cottage, it felt like home.

~Gary's pov~

After we had left grandmother's we continued onto Mount Grimmoor,

"So you like Ash huh?" I asked, breaking the silence between Morty and I. I mean yeah, Morty was a good guy and all but I just felt that there was something off about him and his father.. But I couldn't place why it felt so odd to be around him.

"I have since the first day I met him, can't help it... There's just something about him..." Morty said thoughtfully.

"Hm, and what exactly is that 'something'?" I asked, I wanted to dig a little deeper, see what was going through his head. I didn't want Ash to get hurt since it was obvious he kind of liked Morty back..

"The eyes, definitely the eyes... And his hair, it's so adorable that no matter what he does, he cannot seem to tame it! And the fact that he is the sweetest person I've ever met.." Morty said, trailing off.

I shook my head, I still didn't like him. "What's with his eyes?"

"I like their color and the fact that if you look close enough the irises have tiny holes and ridges.. But mostly their color. And that he cannot, even to save his life, cannot hide his feelings." He said,

"Is there anything else?" I asked, pure curiosity getting the best of me.

"I think the question your trying to ask is whether I have bad intentions.. And the answer is no, I don't."

We had reached the cave, Giselle walked around to light the torches.

"You better watch yourself!" She growled at Morty, obviously angry that he liked Ash.

"Right back at ya!" He said as he leaned over and lit mine.

"Let's go before it gets too dark!" Brock said as he walked into the cave.

It was a steep walk into the cave, then we came to a fork,

"We'll take the steep one, you guys check the other one!" Brock said as he and his men began walking up the other. I watched as Morty and his father Drake left with Brock. It was just me, Giselle and her father, Reggie, Rudy , Ritchie, Paul, Barry and Drew. We walked for a while before be came to another fork, Reggie and said boys offered to take the next one. Much to Giselle's disapproval it was just me, Giselle and her father.

For a while it was quiet I stayed just a little behind, then there was another fork in the cave. _Goddamn, how many forks are there gonna be?!_ I took the less steep one and for a while everything seemed to be going fine, no luck in finding the Wolf just yet, until I heard the scream.

It was a blood curdling scream, it was Adrian. Immediately I ran towards the direction of the scream, and the others were also running.

When we got there, there was Adrian, his chest cut open in long jagged marks-claw marks. Then there was a growl, I turned and saw the Wolf, as I was about to rush forward to kill it once and for all Morty beat me to it.

We all watched in the torch lit cave as Morty wrestled with the Wolf and beheaded it. Soft sobbing could be heard after the Wolf was finally killed, I looked over to see Giselle kneeling next to her father.

The rest of the men helped in carrying her father down the mountain, Morty had the head of the Wolf on a stick-a prize. As we reached my house I told the men to go on without me, my own house wasn't in the village but rather just a couple miles away from Grandmother Drasna.

I could hear Ash and Grandmother talking as I walked past the house. I leaned closer to hear what was being said.

"Here, try this I was making this for your wedding.. You look so handsome "

"I don't feel like it's my wedding Grandmother, I feel like I'm being sold..." Being sold?

"I'm sure you won't feel that way once you get to know her darling." Drasna said, trying to console Ash,

"I don't know, I don't feel like I could ever really love her. You know who I love Grandmother, and I can't tell him.. It would ruin everything... And anyway I could never really be enough for Giselle, I've seen the other men.. And I can't compete.. I just don't understand why she would want me!" Ash said,_ doubting himself as always_. And who is this other person that Ash loves? He never told me about a secret lover... maybe it is Morty.

"Come dear, drink this it will help you sleep.."

"Is it witchcraft?"

"Why of course my darling! Might even turn you into a frog! Now drink, remember what my Grandmother used to say! 'All sorrows are-"

"Less with bread." Ash finished her sentence,

I sighed as I began to walk towards my house again. The lights turned off as I looked back once last time...

~Ash's pov~ ~Back in Grandmothers cottage~

"There are so many thing she didn't tell me Grandmother..." I said, staring down at the floor. "And I was one of her best friends, I should've known..."

"That was her choice dear, we all have secrets." Grandmother said as she handed me a bowl of soup from the cauldron.

I sighed and sipped lightly as she handed me a piece of bread. "I remember what my grandmother used to say! All sorrows are less with bread!" She said as she sat down across from me.

I sighed again and leaned forward, setting down the bowl and bread on the table.

"So tell me how's Gary been?" Grandmother asked, "And our we still on our conquest?" She said, smirking at me.

"Well, he's been pretty good despite... And I don't know what to do now, Morty just practically told me he's in love with me! And i'm supposed marry Giselle!" I groan as I sink deeper into my chair, Grandmother was the only person I'd told about my crush on Gary, and she understood perfectly.

I heard her walk behind me and pull something out of her chest, the big one at the foot of her bed.

"Here, try this I was making this for your wedding.." She said as she pulled out a blood red cloak, I gasped. It was beautiful, it was longer, my old blue one was too short. "You look so handsome "

"I don't feel like it's my wedding Grandmother, I feel like I'm being sold..." I said as I pulled on the cloak.

"I'm sure you won't feel that way once you get to know her darling." Grand mother said as she quickly grabbed my old cloak and threw it into the fireplace.

"I don't know, I don't feel like I could ever really love her. You know who I love Grandmother, and I can't tell him.. It would ruin everything... And anyway I could never really be enough for Giselle, I've seen the other men.. And I can't compete.. I just don't understand why she would want me!" I bemoaned. Far away in the village you could hear the horns and the sound of doors and windows snapping shut-it was still a Wolf moon.

"Come dear, drink this it will help you sleep.." Grandmother said as she handed me a cuppa.

"Is it witchcraft?"

"Why of course my darling! Might even turn you into a frog! Now drink, remember what my Grandmother used to say!_ 'All sorrows are-"_

"Less with bread." I finished. I was starting to feel really drowsy, I almost didn't hear the sound of boots on the porch. Maybe it really is witchcraft...

~morningg~

I awoke with a start, all of the shutters and decorations were shaking from the wind. I slowly got up to check on Grandmother, she sat up as I pulled open her privacy curtains.

"Good morning dear!" She said, smiling.

"Good morning Grandmother!" I said as I went to hug her goodbye.

As I walked back home through the woods all I could think about were the stories my Grandmother would tell me and Gary when we were kids.

Grandmother told us that the Wolf used to kill entire families, snatching children from their beds. Those stories never seemed real to me... until now.

When I finally reached the Village it was so quiet so dead. Then I heard noises coming from the Tavern, best go see what's up..

As I pushed through the crowd the whole bar was cheering, and when I got to the middle I could easily see what they were cheering about.

There, in the middle of the crowd was Morty raising up his staff, a Wolf's head was stuck upon the top of the staff. I gasped,_ Morty did it, he killed the Wolf._ I watched him as he turned in a circle, a smirk coming across his face when he saw me.

I looked around the tavern, where is he?! Then my gaze caught his, Gary was sitting on the third floor terrace. His smile turned into a frown when he saw me. Then there was a lot more laughing, I turned around and there was Max standing in the window watching the scene.

Ringing of soft bells stole my attention and for a moment everyone stopped laughing. We all looked towards the doors, there was Madame Lazar standing next to Adrian's body, he was on a cart. And that could only mean one thing..._ no_..

Morty cleared his throat, "To Adrian, for his sacrifice!" he said as he raised his cup. The others saluted along, but I wasn't paying attention. Giselle's mother was staring straight at me, as if I was the reason for her husband's death. I couldn't stay there any longer.

As I pushed past all the people I heard Gary calling after me, I ignored it. I needed to go find Giselle.

Her father was a banker so that was the first place I went, I could hear her sobs as I walked in. I followed the noise and there she was, sitting at her father's desk holding his coat.

"Giselle, your father was a brave man.." I said as I walked around the desk towards her, I put my hand on her shoulder. It was times like these-when she was sitting down-that I was grateful. That was another reason that fed to the 'I can't marry her' fire- she was so much taller than me.

"You know," she began, sniffing, I wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at me. "I was close enough to smell it. And I was afraid so I hid from it.. I didn't do anything!" She finished, her voice getting louder until she was yelling, she threw his coat at the wall. "I should've saved him!" she stared throwing anything she could find at the wall.

"Giselle-" I began,

"JUST LEAVE! I don't want you to see me like this!" She cut me off, pushing me out of the door and into the snow. She slammed the door as I began to pick myself off the ground.

As I was walking away I looked over into the window of her home, where I saw my mother. She had her hand draped across her heart, she was crying. She looked up and saw me, and in a very flustered move she set down the candle an grabbed her basket and ran out of the house her dress swaying with the movement.

I followed behind as I came to the realization.

"It was him wasn't it? Giselle's father was the man you loved! Gary could have married her! Why did you insist it was me?" I barraged her with questions. In a swift movement she spun around,

"Yes, I loved him, we were secretly married and I think you know the answer to that!"

"I want to hear you say it!"

She sighed, "Giselle is your step-sister, and I never wanted you to find out anyway... And Gary has money and will still get more! Gary would have been taken care of, it was you Samuel and I were scared for.. I wanted you to be happy.."

"Does Samuel know? About the marriage?"

"Yes but-"

"Wait, what about Gary?'

"What? Ash what are you going on about?"

"If the problem was money then why didn't you arrange for me to marry Gary? He would have taken care of me.. We both know he would have treated me well too.." The question hurt for me to ask her, but I wanted to know..

"Ash Ketchum what are you trying to say?" She asked angrily,

"Nothing mom, I'm just saying if you wanted me to have money then Gary would have been a good choice.."

My mother looked at a loss for words, and just as she was going to say something Gary called over to us. We both looked at him as he ran over to us.

"What's the argument about now?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing!" My mother said, I knew that we were both hoping that he didn't hear the whole of the conversation.

Just then the sound of hooves and clanking could be heard as several carts pushed their way through the crowd and into the middle of the square.

Next to us Father Cilan was having a mini heart-attack, "Father Roark! He's here!"

All the men from the carts jumped down, some stayed on, holding crossbows and watching us.

Finally the smallest carriage pulled into the middle of them all. Instinctively I hid behind Gary's arm, what's going on?

Then the two darker skinned males jumped down from the small carriage and opened the door. One pulled out a step stool and the other stood watch next to the door.

"PRESENTING HIS EMINENCE-" One of the males-obviously brothers-started to say

"Father Roark!" The other brother finished, their thick heavy accents almost painful to understand. Just then a tall scarlet-haired man stepped out of the carriage, almost seeming to come from darkness himself. Father Cilan clapped as two girls ran out behind him.

"Papa!" The eldest yelled as she threw her arms around him,

"Oh please don't cry, you see? You see all these children? Do you see how scared they are? There is a Big Bad Wolf and someone needs to kill it!"

"Is that the beast that killed our mother?" the younger girl asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"It may very well be, go on, I'll join you later." He ushered the girls back into the carriage and waved them goodbye.

"This is indeed an honor your Eminence!" Father Cilan said, kissing the hand of Father Roark.

"Welcome, you've arrived just in time for our festival! As you can see the Werewolf has been dealt with!" Rudy said as he stepped forward and stuck the spear in the snow next to the well in the middle of the square.

Father Roark looked at the Wolf for a minute and then started laughing. "I'm sorry for my rudeness but.. that is not a.. Werewolf!" Father Roark said between gasps.

_What?_ We all looked around at each other,

"Well excuse me but we've been living with this Beast for over two generations!" Rudy said, stepping forward towards Father. "I think we know what we're dealing with!"

Father Roark's face fell and his expression turned grim. "You have no idea what you are dealing with.." He then looked towards a man, who pulled out a small book and a quill.

"MY WIFE'S NAME was Penelopia, she gave me two beautiful daughters. And like Pallet-horn, ours was plagued by Werewolves." His voice grew and fell with every word he said. "One night my friends and I were drinking and we stupidly decided to hunt it. It never occurred that we might actually find it but find it we did." Father began walking through us and around us as he told his story.

"IT RIPPED MY BEST FRIEND IN HALF, and then it was on me." He jumped towards May and Dawn, they screamed. "I hacked and hacked at it with my axe, and then it was gone. I had cut off one of it's front paws. I thought it might make a clever souvenir so I took it home and there I found my wife. With a bloody rag wrapped around her wrist, and then I looked in my bag. This was in it's place." He motioned for one of his men and the taller brother pulled out a box and opened it, he walked around the crowd, showing anyone who dared what was in the box.

When he finally reached me and Gary we looked inside. I gasped and hid my face in Gary's side. I felt like i wanted to throw up, I had to remind myself to breathe.

Inside the box was a hand from a woman.

"I told my daughters that the Wolf killed their mother, but that was a lie. I killed her. When a Werewolf dies it returns to it's human form, that is just a common Dire Wolf!" He finished, motioning to the Wolf.

_Morty didn't kill the Wolf?_

"Come! Where is your tavern, we have to speak of many things!" Father Cilan led the way to the tavern.

When we arrived the men set down three Silver swords in in corner, "All three of the only Sliver Swords blessed by the Holy Sea!" Father Cilan gushed. "May I touch?" He asked, motioning to the swords.

"No.." Father Cilan pouted and retreated to the corner.

"I ASSUME YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THE BLOOD MOON MEANS?" Father Roark's voice resonated throught the small tavern.

The Blood Moon? Father looked around at us, and looked back at his men. "They do not know what it means..."

Five of his men then picked up a very large box and set it on a table in the middle, they opened it all these weird looking spheres on sticks with a large bowl in the middle.

"The Orrery, it tells all of the positions of the planets." One of the original brothers said, Father set the middle on fire. "The Moon converges with the Red planet once every Seven years, this time is very dangerous for all of you. This is the only time a new Wolf can be made. On a normal Full Moon a Wolf bite will kill you, but on a Blood Moon your very souls are in danger!"

"Well that won't be a problem because Morty killed the Wolf! In the cave on Mount Grimmoor!" Rudy said, still not backing down from his argument."You really don't know? The Wolf lives here.. The Wolf lives among you, it could be your mother, neighbour or even your wife or husband. Your son, who knows?" He began to walk around the tavern, looking at each of us. When he came to me and Gary-whom I was still hiding behind...

"Lovers I presume?" Father asked, Gary choked,_ I can only wish Father..._

"Brothers.." I manage to whisper before Gary started to have a heart attack.

"It could even be your brother! It's been fooling you from the very start!" Father Roark said, pulling me away from Gary and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I struggled in his grip until he threw me back into the crowd, Gary looked angrier than before.

Father Roark laughed and looked at his men, "Post men at every gate! I want guards throughout the village." At once everyone started to protest, "NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL WE KILL THE WOLF!"

"The Wolf is dead! I killed it!" Morty said pushing through the crowd. A collective 'Yeah!' spread through the tavern. "TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE!" Morty yelled as he pushed thorough the crowd and into the square.

As I left the tavern Gary pushed past me as Father grabbed my arm, he pulled me close to him and whispered.

"Go ahead, have your party, but don't come crying when the Wolf attacks again. The Wolf is not dead yet..."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Gary growled as he yanked me away from Father Roark. As Gary pulled me back towards my house people were already to set up for the party. _Tonight is going to be a long night..._

_~Hello this is the second chap of this story, um I'm halfway done with the third chap so yea, um read and review?_


	3. The Wolf

A/n

Hello, um thank you for the review _YaoiLover. _It really means a lot to me, because this is a VERY rare paring, well I dunno where i'm going with Morty and Ash's relationship. I also don't know if I should just go ahead and push Ash and Gary together. But I do know that this chap does push the plot along so... yeah.

I guess I can't really ask anything from you except _Don't totally hate me?_

Again Read and Review, um and I'm very sorry... I mean seriously, I myself am dying inside just writing this chap.

* * *

I remember Gary taking me back to my house and telling me to bathe while he made lunch.

Lunch as always was amazing, if we were living in the city near the castle- Gary would be a gourmet chef.

~Later~

_RMMMMMMMMMM... RMMMMMMMMMM... RMMMMMMMMMM... RMMMMMMMM. _

The sound of the horns woke me up, the party was starting! I scrambled for my boots as I fell out of the bed.

"Hm? What is going on?" Gary grumbled as he slid out of bed next to me. _We must have fallen asleep._

"The party Gary! Ohh we haven't had one in so long!" I gushed, as I pulled on my boots and grabbed my cloak from the back of my mother's rocking chair.

"Oh yea, you going?" Gary asked as he popped his back and stretched.

"Hell yea!"

"Stop cussing Ash!" He chastised, Gary always hated people who cussed.

"Ugh, fine Mr. Killjoy!" I said as I pulled open the door, it was dark outside now and a lot colder too, even with the giant fire in the middle of the square.

"You two be careful!" Grandmother and my Mother called behind us as I ran into the middle of the square.

_"Eyes black, big paws and it's poison __It's poison and __It's blood! A__nd big fire, big burn.. __Into the ashes, a__nd no return.." _Everyone was dancing and singing along. I saw Paul and Barry talking, well Barry was talking to Paul while Paul ignored him.

"Hey guys!"

"HIYA!" Barry said, Paul just glowered.. like always..

"You guys wanna dance?" I asked, Barry shook his head and ran into the crowd. Paul walked away, _he never was a dancer. _

I walked around the village, exploring. We had a curfew for most nights because of the Wolf but now that the Wolf is dead we were free. The Village looked so different at night.

The people were lively as they sang and danced and drank.

I walked across the hot coals and just as I was about to go dance I heard drunkards yelling.

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blowwwww youuurr house down!" I turned towards the voice, there was a drunkard leaning over a passed-out Reggie, it looked like he was.. it really looked like he was..

Instantly I ran over and grabbed a spare bottle and hit the man with it, he made a small 'omp' before he backed away.

"Get lost losers!" I said as I kicked Reggie's foot, jolting him awake.

"Hm? Oh hey Ash," Reggie drunkenly grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Reggie-" I said as I looked up at his shirt as he stood.

"Oh this? I'll just flick this off and I'll be fit to see the King!" He said as he motioned to the extra food on the cloth. His dopey grin returned.

"Reggie, how much did you drink tonight?" Reggie looked away, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"You're the good one Ash, you may not be my brother but you sure act like it. You were always the good one..." He started to trail off, his words slurred and his tongue heavy from the alcohol. He set his hands down on my shoulder as he brought his face closer to mine.

"I know Reggie, just go home okay?" I said, pushing him in the direction of his and Paul's house.

"The good one.. have a nice night! " he mumbled as he hugged me and then stumbled off. "Oh wait!" He said as he turned around.

"Hm? Yes Reggie?"

"I heard that a certain Blacksmith likes youuuu.." He said, his voice playful and teasing.

"Oh that, yea.." I started laughing, I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. _Does everyone know now? _

"Look, I know you're going to marry Giselle and everything but, I just wanted to tell you as a friend that which ever you pick, I approve!" Reggie said, his grin returning.

"Um, thanks?"

"Seek happy nights to happy days Ash!" Reggie whispered in my ear before he promptly turned and began walking back to his house. _Happy nights to happy days? What the- oh. Happy nights.. happy nights. Happy. Nights._

I could feel the beet red blush in my cheeks. _Oh dear. That's never going to happen anyway! _I shook my head and began walking back towards the crowd where everyone was dancing. _  
_

I could see Paul, standing to the side with a cup and Barry was dancing with Dawn. Everyone I knew was dancing, Misty and Rudy, Drew and May and Ritchie was spinning Duplica.

And then Gary came into my line of view, he was dancing with Serena. Like really dancing with her, the "love" dance as the villagers called it. My heart felt like it would fall out of my foot.

Just then a man with a cup of ale walked by, I grabbed it and downed it, handing it back to the man. I stalked over to Paul, "Let's go dance." I said, grabbing him by his arm and hauling him to the dance floor.

"Fine!" Paul huffed as I pulled him to the far side where I knew Gary would see me and Paul. And then we started to dance to the drums and horns.

Paul knew the dance well, we all did but everyone danced it differently. We were dancing the dance of Jealously. We continued to dance as Paul finally caught on once he saw me staring at Gary and Serena.

"Wait wait wait, I thought you liked Giselle but you really don't do you? You like Serena! Pathetic, you do the dance of jealously because Gary got to her first. Absolutely pathetic.."

"Wrong person you asshole!" Paul looked shocked,

"Oh I see, you like Gary huh?"

"Just shut up and dance Paul i'm not in the mood for your bullshit!" Paul raised his hands defensively as we continued to dance. Just then I saw Giselle watching us, she caught my gaze and where I had been staring.

I watched in horror as Giselle pushed through the crowd and pushed Gary into the snow.

"You left us!" Giselle said, everyone stopped dancing, the music stopped. Gary got to his feet, I ran into the crowd towards them with Paul in tow.

"You left us and now my father is dead because of it! I said we should stick together and now he's dead!" Giselle raised her hand towards Gary, she was going to hit him...

"Please don't do this!" I said pushing myself into the space between them,

"Stay out of this Ash!" Giselle said as she pushed me to the ground and punched Gary in the face, he was up immediately as he wrapped his arm around her neck.

There was a dagger in his hand, I gasped as Barry helped me up.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM OR I'LL CUT THEM OFF!"

I watched as he let her go and began walking towards the gates.

"Gary!" I called, running after him.

"Leave me alone Ash."

"I don't care about the fight I just wanted to make sure you were okay.."

"Just go.."

"What were you doing with Serena? You don't even like her! Don't lead her on."

"What's wrong with you? I told you to leave me alone! And I don't have to like her to get what I want from her.."

"You don't mean that Gary.."

"JuST LEAVE ME ALONE Ash!" I watched as Gary climbed up the side of a house and jumped over the tall log fence that separated us from the forest. Gary was going home,

"WAIT GARRRRRYYYY FATHER ROARK SAID THE NO ONE LEAVES!" I said as I jumped up onto the roof of the house and called after him.

He turned around at my calls, the moonlight making his hair darker, I could only see half of his body in the light.

"You're such a do-gooder Ash, the Wolf is dead, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"When you say that it makes me worry more!" I yelled down at him,

"I thought you would say that.. Go back to the party Ash, dance, drink, go have fun." He said as he retreated into the forest. "Oh and one more thing," Gary said as he ran back.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful when you jump down, the snow has had time to settle to it'll be hard now. No need to get hurt..." Gary said as he waved and began walking back through the trees. His boot crunching the frozen pine needles under his feet.

I sighed as I slid down the roof of the house and jumped down from the porch.

When I returned to the party everyone was dancing again, I felt someone taking off my cloak and when I turned around to see who it was, it was only Max.

"Max what are you doing?"

"I thought you would want to dance and your cloak is wet, I thought it would weigh you down."

"Oh, thanks Max."

I watched him as he walked away with my cloak, as I looked around I saw Morty looking at me through the fire.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks as Dawn and May pulled me into the circle dance, where everyone dances with their arms locked. The music was lively and fast as May, Dawn and I spun around the center.

When the dance ended I turned and saw Morty still standing there watching me. The flush from the extertion came back full force as it turned into a blush. It took me a while to realize he was saying something.

_"Can I talk to you?" _I read his lips, I shook my head as he began walking out of the main square into an alley way. _He may not be Gary, but he can take care of me, I know he will. And I can learn to re-love again can't I?_

I pushed through the crowd to catch up with him, and when I did I realized that we were near the Grainery.

"I'm sorry about Giselle's father, have you talked to her since the fight?"

"No not really, I went after Gary to go calm him down.. Believe me, had I not been there Gary would have really let her have it. I just got back before the dance, he went home."

"He left the village?"

"Yeah, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I have a proposition..."

"Ok, what about?"

"Run away with me?" _What? _I gasped, he looked away

"What?"

"Run away with me, I know you don't like Giselle in that way. So come with me, let's leave."

"Morty, this is all very sudden.."

"I know, I know.. But if I must be fated to live another day without you and only you- I might die from heartbreak alone."

I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks, "Morty are you sayin-"

"Ash I love you.." Morty said quickly, he looked scared, as if something was going to happen. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, his hair was disheveled, it almost seemed like he planned this and it was going bad.

"Morty, I do not know if I truly love you yet, but I can say that my heart soars when I see you. I can't breathe when you are arou-" I was cut off when Morty leaned down to kiss me.

I could hear the music change back at the party, the music was slow and sensual, as if they planned it for this moment.

My heart stopped, his lips were soft but forceful against mine. When he pulled away I was lost in those blue eyes, it hurt to breathe.. I wanted more, no I _needed _more.

I pulled him back down and kissed him like he was air and I needed to breathe. We kissed again and again as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, his arms holding me up.

I could feel his lips searching my neck as he pushed me up against the wall of the Grainery,

"I could eat you up." Morty growled in my ear before he kissed me again. I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes, smiling like an idiot.

For once in my life I had someone who loved me in a way that wasn't platonic or of the gender I didn't like.

Morty's gaze shifted to the inside of the grainery, I looked at what he was staring at. The grainery was full of soft hay, I looked back at him, his eyes bore into mine. A wordless question, I shook my head. I finally had what I wanted and I wasn't going to let it go.

_"Morning keep the streets empty, for me..."_ The song from the party resonated to us.

Morty smiled before he kissed me and pulled me away from the wall, the kiss never breaking as he layed me down on the hay.

We kissed a while longer as he pulled at the stings of my shirt as I tried to kick off my boots, then suddenly he pulled away. I sat up confused,

"Don't you want me?"

"More than anything but I thought I heard someone.." Morty whispered as he looked around, "I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok."

"Just work on getting those boots off.." Morty said, smirking at me as he got up and left through the back opening to the grainery.

Swiftly I untied my boots and started pulling them off as fast as I could. Reggie's words replayed in my head. _Seek happy nights to happy days! Happy nights to happy days! _

Just as I pulled my foot out of my boot Morty came back into the Grainery, "You got those off fast huh?" Morty said, smirking down at me.

"Was anyone there?"

"Well, if they were.. they're gone now... Do you wanna, um, pick up where we left off?" Morty asked, an obvious flush taking his face.

I could feel my head shaking as he kneeled down next to me. I leaned forwards and kissed him, his lips were soft but the pressure behind them was making my vision dizzy.

I couldn't breathe as he continued to kiss me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down onto the hay. He pulled away as he began untying the strings on my shirt and pulled it off of me effortlessly.

Morty came down again and started kissing my neck cautiously, as if he were looking for something. Then out of nowhere his lips came in contact with something that made me gasp, I could feel Morty smirking against my skin.

"Found it.." Morty growled as he focused on that spot, I could also feel his hands trailing down. I could feel myself getting hard in my pants..

My heart stopped as he roughly yanked down my pants and pulled them off. I could feel the blush in my cheeks, he was staring at me.

I was naked and I had nowhere to hide as he eyed me, I felt so self-conscience.

"I know, i'm ugly right? You can leave if you want to.." I said as I rolled over to grab my shirt.

"Ash, you are beautiful, stop taking about yourself like that!" Morty said as he began pulling off his shirt and pulling down his own pants.

I looked away shyly as he stripped, I could feel his kissing my neck again as his hands began spreading my legs. I closed my eyes tight at the awkwardness as his fingers started pushing into something that _fingers should not go, holy hell is he trying to kill me?!_

"The pain will go away soon, I swear Ash. I won't hurt you if you trust me." I shook my head, my eyes still closed as he pushed his fingers in deeper.

My eyes shot open as his fingers brushed up against something inside of me, I gasped and looked down at him.

He was staring at me again, one of his hands had settled on my hips and the other was, it was.. _there._ Morty was a sight naked, I myself had never seen him like _this_ and gosh, he is gorgeous.

My gaze trailed down and I saw _it_ I looked back up, I felt so awkward. I looked back up at the window, the Blood Moon shining down from about Mount Grimmoor.

"You know, when you think about it.. Even though the Blood Moon has bad intent, it's very pretty..." I whispered,

"Yeah, it is beautiful. But it could never match you.." I blushed at his words, his hand brushed against _that spot_ again and I jumped, a moan escaping.

"I could never be-"

"Shh Ash, because you are." Morty said, "And I'm very happy that you like the moon, it might make the change easier."

_Change? _"Morty what are you-" My words cut off as I looked up him, his blue eyes were now a blood red color. "Morty what the hell?"

"It was time you knew, I wouldn't be able to hide this forever Ash. I want you to come with me.. Join me in the night."

"WHAT? Oh my gosh you're the t-the,"

"The Wolf. So, what do you say?" His eyes flickered between blue and red. I was at a loss for words.

_Of course, I find someone who loves me and he turns out to be a monster. _

"Get THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed as I desperately tried to push him off, I kicked and screamed but I stopped when I realized I couldn't, he was just too strong as he held me down with both of his hands.

"So what? You can be with me when I'm human, but when I tell you this you freak out? What about everything that happened before this?!" Morty said, his gaze was piercing as he glared down at me.

I could feel myself crying, and I could feel his hands on me as he forced my legs open again.

"No, no no Morty please.. don't do this!" I begged as he positioned himself between my legs, I braced myself as I knew that he wasn't going to stop.

The tears were flowing freely as I felt him push in, and oh it hurt so much. I felt him shudder as he hilted himself inside of me.

"Oh _Ash,_" Morty moaned as he started moving. Choked gasps escaped as he hit _that_ place, and then he did it again. He kept hitting it and it started to feel so good as he slid in and out of me.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you moan and gasp like this? Gosh Ash, _I love you._" Morty said as he began thrusting faster, my moans were getting higher in pitch as he kept going faster and faster, going deeper every time.

But I didn't want any of this, I tried kicking and hitting him to try to get him _out_ but none of it would work.

Morty leaned down and kissed me, in which I bit down on his tongue, Morty pulled away hissing and I smirked at the taste of blood.

Morty began going faster as he began biting my neck and shoulders, not enough to break skin, but I knew what he was doing. He was _marking his territory. _

"You think I don't know how you feel about the Warrior? It is never gonna happen now Ash, he would never like you in that way anyway! I'm the one who loves you! I'm the one who cares! And I'm not letting you go for the world.." Morty said as he began focusing on that spot, _that one damn spot_ that was making me squirm and moan.

"S-stop, Morty stop!" I begged,

"Why? You may say no but your body is _definitely_ saying yes! So why should I stop?" And then he strted hitting that spot harder and I could feel myself reaching my limit.

My moans were getting squeakier as he continued to abuse my body. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I moaned, louder than ever as I released. I was so ashamed of myself, how could I have come from being _raped_?

I felt Morty shudder as he came, and filled me.

Then he stood up and picked up my clothes, "You should get dressed. And If you EVER tell anyone what I did or what I told you, I will hunt down everyone you love and _kill them_. Even that _precious _Warrior you love so much." Morty said as he threw them at me.

I hurried and pulled all my clothes on and yanked my boots on, and just when I was ready to leave Morty stopped me.

"I'm sorry for what I did, you know I love you right?" Morty whispered, as if he only wanted me to hear. I shook my head as he kissed me again, his lips more forceful than last time.

I moved to leave as he grabbed my arm, I knew what he wanted and I knew he wasn't going to let me leave without hearing it.

"I love you too Morty." I said as he released my arm.

Despite the pain shooting up my spine, I had never run so fast, and stupidly I went back to the party.

"Where did you go?" Paul said as he pulled me aside,

"You know all that soft hay in the Grainery?" I said, Morty never said I couldn't lie about it.

Paul smirked and walked away, Paul never really could stand parties for long.

As I began to walk to my house May blocked me, "And where did you go after Gary ran off?"

"I-" I was cut off by the sound of a great howl and screaming, May and I turned around. There in the middle of the square stood a great jet black wolf, a dire wolf.

Immediately arrows from Father Roark's men started raining down on the Wolf, "Come on!" I yelled as I pulled May into an alley away from the chaos.

Then the Wolf, no _Morty_ jumped onto the house above us, May screamed as we continued running around the back alleyways.

Soon we came to a dead end, "Oh no.. no no no..." May whispered, just then a growl came from behind us. And when we turned around there was Morty, in 'Wolf' form, trapping us in the corner.

_"So what's it going to be Ash? Will you come along?" _The beast asked,

"How can I understand you?"

_"You understand me, that's all that matters Ash.. So what will it be?"_

"No I'll won't I refuse to do what you do!" I yelled, May looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ashhh, what are you _doing?_" May asked, as she stood behind me.

_"And what is it that I do?" _

"You kill people! I'm not a killer, not like you!"

_"Oh really Ash? What happened to the rabbit? Or the 'bunny' as you called it.." _

"I killed it, but for good reason! You are senseless in the way you kill."

_"Then the streets will run red with blood starting with hers!" _Morty said, motioning towards the May as he growled.

May screamed as I threw my arm over her, just then another Wolf appeared next to Morty.

_There's two?! _

"OVER THERE! WAIT, THERE ARE TWO?! GET THEM!" Father Roark screamed from behind the wolves, said wolves looked back at the men and jumped onto the house and ran away, arrows following but ended up missing the mark.

"You two, get onto Holy Ground, to the chruch." Roark said as his men escorted us.

When we were far enough away for the men not to hear us May spoke,

"You talked to the Wolf.."

"No it talked to us!"

"No Ash, it growled.."

"Really?" How was I the only one to understand him?

"Please, please please May, don't tell anyone.. They'll think I'm a Warlock.."

"Of course not Ash... wait you UNDERSTOOD IT?" May asked as the men stopped in front of us, cause May and I to collide with the men.

"Get in the church!"

"Wait, but I have to find my brother!" May pleaded, as they shoved us into the church with the other villagers.

"NO." The man said, slamming the door.

At that point I was certain of three things.

One, Gary was safe at home, probably talking to Samuel and Grandmother already. And my mother was safe with them, making dinner as they laughed and drank.

Two, Morty had confessed more than I could handle and hurt me in more ways than one.

Three, I had to tell Gary just what had happened.. Even if it did ruin our friendship.

~End chapter~

* * *

Gosh that hurt soooooo much, and I REAALLY toned it down from the first draft. I need some Vitamin R, and some reg R&R.

Thanks to those actually reading this.

I'll leave you alone to forever now... Nahh, I'll just let you guys grieve at this chap.


	4. Answering Reviews! Episode 1

Guest  
Dunno yet, sorry but this will include Palletshipping!  
Yaoilover  
1. I am not sure, I am actually still writing the plot.. sorry.  
2. At the rate I'm going and how many words i'm trying to moderate the lengths at (4,000 pc), at least 6-10 more?  
3. Gary knows that Ash gets worried about him easily, and the fact that Giselle is his future wife- he doesn't want either of them hurt and end up having to choose between friendship and marriage. And Gary isn't afraid to beat the shit out of someone, anyone doesn't matter all the same to Gary Oak.  
4. No he is not a stalker, the upcoming chapters will explain how he knows.  
5. that was just Morty taking his claim on Ash.  
6. TBA, sorry.  
7. *screeches* Obviously Morty was neither, the other Wolf is TBA. As for the reasons, Daisy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Adrian, well.. TBA.  
8. Morty will say it in a later chapter but that was a myth made up by his kind so the humans would feel a little safer. Really it's just to fuck with the minds of the humans.  
9. No, at least not by blood. Delia was Married to Adrian in secret, but it never really got too far since she was pregnant with Ash.  
if you had any other questions, i'm reading this from my email and it wouldn't let me see all off the review since I accidentally turned on moderate -.- sorry.  
Any other questions just ask!

Also I think that if you want to listen to music while you read, you should use these playlists. I just think they go amazingly for the story.

8tracks heathicorn/young-monsters

8tracks heathicorn/we-must-be-killers (remove spaces) add in the 'dot com' after 8tracks and then add a slash before heathicorn

so yeah!

UPDATE, I am back for the weekend since my cousin ran away and my parents are bitching at her so Im at my moms. I will be posting the new chap today!


	5. Running with the Wolves

A/n ; So, I decided that I might, _might_ finish this story before my other one? I dunno, anyway here's the new chap!

* * *

I was standing in the middle of the square after they let us leave the church in morning.

"Ash!" Giselle called after me.

"Oh hey Gis-" I said, moving to hug her.

"You don't need to act like you like me Ash. I know." Giselle said as she dodged my arms. My heart stopped, what did she know?

"I know you don't like me that way.. I saw you last night with Morty." I could feel my heart stop. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I will tell them to call off the wedding." Giselle said, looking down at her feet.

"T-thank you Giselle, I um, I know you'll make some guy so happy one day.." I said as I hugged her as hard as I could, and she hugged back.

On the other side of the square Roark stabbed a man in the chest, Giselle gasped.

"A MAN BITTEN IS A MAN DEAD!" Father Roark yelled for all of us to hear.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" One of Father Roark's men said, it was one of the twins. I watched Father walk away from the man.

I could see Morty standing in the shop, watching us. "I-I gotta go Ash.." Giselle said as she pulled away. I just nodded as I began walking towards the shop.

"Who's the Other?" I whispered, knowing that Morty could hear me. He shook his head and walked back into the shop and started to close the doors. I got there just in time to jamb my foot in.

"Morty, we need to talk." I whined,

"Just go home Ash, we'll talk later..." Morty said as he shut the door separating us, I had spent the whole night in the church thinking about all that had happened that night in the Grainery. Did he really do it because he loved me? Do I love him? _Who is the other Wolf? _

I couldn't breathe, he hated me. He absolutely hated me after last night. How could he not?

I felt numb, like time had stopped, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. _Why do I feel like this? He hurt me! I should hate him!_

I could feel myself running, running towards the house that Gary had jumped to get over the fence. I could feel the wind rushing in my ears as I jumped the fence, I couldn't feel the impact on the now settled snow. I _had _to get to Gary's house as fast as possible, for if I waited any longer I wouldn't be able to tell him at all. _  
_

I ran through the forest and across the frozen lake, my feet barely having any time to touch the ground as I ran up the mountain and through the woods that surrounded Gary's house.

I burst through the door, not caring that I might have been interrupting something.

"Gary?" I called, Gary's house was _huge. _I stumbled into the sitting room and there I found Gary, reading a book.

"Gary.." I took a breath, the extortion from the run was really taking it's toll.

Gary turned around, book still in hand. "Oh hey Ashy-boy!"

I loped over, carefully trying not to trip over my feet. "Best friends?" I asked, sticking my arm out towards him.

Gary smirked, _gosh that smirk! _"Always and Forever!" he continued.

In perfect unison we finished the chant from our childhood, "Until our final Decembers!" locking our arms together. I gestured for Gary to sit down as I let go.

"Are we really still best friends?" I asked, the question burned my tongue as I said it.

"Are you really gonna ask me that after the chant?" Gary asked,

"I guess not.. But I need to tell you something.. and you have to promise to not totally hate me after I tell you okay?"

"Okay?"

"And you can't talk either! At least not until i'm done saying what I need to say!"

"Wh-"

"I said no." Gary shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Sit back cause this might take a while..." And to my surprise, he did.

I took a couple deep breaths before starting, "I love you.." Gary's eyes widened, he opened his mouth and then shut it.

"I have ever since we were kids, and the feeling has never left. I never wanted to tell you but with everything that's been happening well, I needed to. Um, well as it turns out.. The Wolf isn't dead, oh no it's not dead. It attacked the Village last night after you left, and it turns out that there are _two of them_ yeah. Two Werewolves. Um, I met one of them last night, and for some odd reason it can talk to me and I can understand it.."

I stopped, I could tell by the look on Gary's face and the fact that it had turned a couple shades darker that he was trying to process what I had just told him.

"And I lost my virginity last night.." Gary's face turned purple, he looked up at me.

"Yeah, I had sex... with the Wolf..." My voice got quieter as I said the last sentence, Gary had this murderous look in his eye.

"Yes, that person was in 'Human form' i'm not _that _desperate. But when you think about it, it wasn't really sex.. It was partial rape, I mean the first half was totally consented then they were all like 'Hey i'm the Wolf' and then I started to ya know, fight back. And now the Wolf wants me to go with them, and leave the Village.. The Wolf already 'Marked me' so I really don't know what's going to happen.." Gary's eyes were closed and I knew that he was trying to keep his cool.

"You can speak now.."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH THE WOLF? WHO IS SHE? WAIT, I FUCKING KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WITH GISELLE!" Gary yelled, he was standing up now, pacing and waving his arms wildly.

I was scared now, "W-wrong gender Gary.."

"WHAT? WHO?" And then Gary's fists clenched before he said one word before he lost it. "Morty..."

"Y-yeah..."

"What do you mean by he 'marked' you?" He asked, turning towards me. I hesitated before I lifted up my shirt, the hand print bruises and bite marks were stil blooming from last night. Gary looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That you love me." My heart stopped, I thought Gary wouldn't bring it up but of course this is Gary.

"Yeah, that's why he wants me to leave, so I can be with him..." I said, quietly, Gary's lips were pursed. "You hate me don't you?" I asked quietly, my voice a whisper.

"No, I actually... I love you too Ash, I just can't believe that it's taken me so long to realize it." My heart soared, he loved me. Immediately I ran over to him and pulled him down, slamming his lips onto mine.

His lips were as soft as I always thought they would be.

"Gary.." I breathed as I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"We can't do this Ash, you said he marked you right? That means you are his..."

"You think I give a flying fuck Gary? Do you realize how long I've waited for you to tell me you love me in a non platonic way?! There is no fucking way I'm going to let you go! Get the fuck upstairs.. Now." I said, kissing him again and again. I shoved him towards the stairs that led to his room.

"Stop cussing! Geez, that eager? I mean, I know that no one can refuse the Oak but-"

"GET THE FUCK UP THERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TOP!" Gary had this look in his eyes, he knew that I was totally serious.

"Race you," Gary said leaning down to kiss me as he shoved me into the couch and began to run up the stairs, removing his shirt at the same time.

"You bitch!" I yelled, running after him, when I finally opened the door to the room there was Gary, laying in bed-_naked_. I gulped and I seriously couldn't help but stare at _it. _

_"Like what you see?"_ Gary said noticing the obvious blush that was rising in my cheeks.

Immediately I kicked off my boots and pulled off my shirt before I climbed into the huge bed towards him. I kissed him, the kiss was breath-taking.

He tasted amazing and I had waited too long for this to happen, I knew I wouldn't be the one to break the kiss. My lungs burned as I tried to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away and gasped, I whimpered as the taste and warmth of his lips left me. I waited until both of our breathing slowed down.

I crashed my lips back down onto his and wiggled my way further up his lap. My shorts were starting to get really tight. My hands found their way into his dark brown locks. I gasped into the kiss, my imagination had done him no justice, my imagination was weak against the real thing.

His hair was softer than anything I've ever felt. I moaned as I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily obliged as I let his tongue in and explore my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss, my tongue fought with his for dominance. He won, I hadn't put up much of a fight in the first place, I wanted him to take control-no I needed him to.

I straddled him. _I'm not going to let this be like my first time. _I moaned and squirmed in his lap as Gary's warm hand found my rapidly hardening member. I moaned louder as he slid his hand into my pants and grabbed it. He started moving his hands, I moaned as I leaned forward and kissed him again, but the friction made me scream like one of the village harlots.

And I guess he couldn't take it anymore as he flipped us over and pulled my pants off.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to leave the bed, much less leave the village!" Gary said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Woah, what happened to the Gary that doesn't cuss?" I could feel Gary's smirk.

"You and your amazing body happened." Gary growled as he sat up and pulled my legs apart.

Instinctively I tried to pull them shut, but Gary was obviously having none of that.

"Oh now your getting shy huh? You are just way too adorable.." he said as he positioned himself.

"You called me amazing, gosh Gary _are you blind?_"

Gary looked angry, "No Ash, the only one blind here I you. Can you really not see how beautiful you are?"

"Gary please.. just.." My words stopped as Gary pulled my hips towards him. One of his hands went _there _and the other had me in his grasp, I moaned as he pushed his fingers in. He smirked and leaned forward, we were so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I could feel his fingers curling inside of me, I moaned.

"Please what?" he asked snickering,

"Just put it in already!" I half screamed, "I'm not in the mood for your teasing!"

"Okay then..." Gary said, pulling my hips up and pushed himself in, gasping was all I could do as I clutched the sheets. Moaning in ecstasy I tried meeting his movements. I was no match for him though. Every movement, thrust, and pant seemed carefully planned to make me squirm and moan... and it worked perfectly. He didn't even have to hit my sweet spot to make me moan.

"F-f-faster Gary!" I said gripping the sheets tighter, my knuckles were turning pale from the grip.  
Gary flipped me onto my knees suddenly, before plunging hard into my hole, hilting himself again. I looked back into his lustful eyes and trembled as he fucked me raw.

Gary carefully changed his angles as he drove his cock hard into that spot... that glorious spot that made me squeal like the uke I was.

"Ohhh God!"

I pushed up wildly, trying to maximize his force. Each time he slammed in, the pleasure exploded from my prostate, making me feel dizzy on cloud nine.

"You like that?"

"Harder... give it to me harder-!"

Gary threw back his head and growled uncharacteristically. Flipping me over he pushed harder. The sound of my moans and whines, along with skin smacking skin in a sexual frenzy echoed through the room. I held him tightly, using most of the rest of the energy to reach up and bite down on his shoulder, marking my territory... my beautiful territory. He growled in pain, looking down curiously, before disregarding the pain in his lust, and fucked me harder.

"Gar-Gary, Ga-oh God..."

He was... amazing, genuinely amazing. Girls kept flocking to him for a reason, I was sure this was it.

"Ahh God I'm gonna..." I moaned, I bit down on my lip as he hit that one spot again and I just couldn't,

I gripped the sheets, holding on for dear life and came in furious spurts all over Gary's chest and stomach. The shaking, spasms and screaming were completely involuntary, because if I could help it, I definitely would... so I could watch Gary in all of his glory.

Though I was still in a sort of sexual afterglow, I had came down enough to hear Gary moan huskily and fill me with beautiful ribbons of liquid heat. I trembled, pressing against him and moaning at the pleasurable warmth. My head fell back on the pillow, and Gary slumped over me, panting heavily.

I pushed Gary over onto his back and I laid my head on his shoulder, looking down as I drew small circles on his chest with my fingers. I looked up into his eyes, as he looked down at me.

"What does this mean Gary? I mean... us?"

"Anything you want it to be, I love you Ash Ketchum and if you weren't marrying Giselle I would so totally scream my love for you throughout the whole village as I ran around naked! I wouldn't care what Morty thought."

"Oh, I didn't tell you? She called off the marriage..." Immediately Gary stood up and began walking towards the door.

"W-where are you going?" I asked, sitting up.

"Where do you think? I'm going to run around the village naked and scream 'I FUCKING LOVE ASH KETCHUM!' to the heavens!" Gary said smirking.

My face fell, was he serious about that?

"I'm just kidding Ashy-boy, I'm pretty sure your hungry. I was going do to get lunch for us." He's so thoughtful.

"I'm coming too!" I said as I ran after him.

We paraded down stairs as Gary turned on the fire under the cauldron and pulled out bread. I sat on the table as he poured water in the cauldron and adding in vegetables for soup.

I watched him as he ran around the kitchen for ingredients. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body, the body that was all mine!

"Like what you see Ashy-boy?" Gary snickered, _fuck he caught me staring_.

"There's no shame in it Ash, now you can stare at me all you want."

"I can?!" I said, a little bit too excited for my own good. Gary smirked and walked over to me, He towered over me as he set his hands down on either side of me, trapping me.

I leaned forward as he leaned down, his lips brushing against mine before I pulled him down. We made out for about ten minutes before he pulled my hips towards him and positioned himself.

"Do you wanna?" He asked as he lined himself up, I nodded my head so fast I thought I would give myself whiplash.

Gary smirked as he pushed in, the table shook, I moaned.

I watched him as he began thrusting in and out, my breaths coming out raspy and squeaky. He was rubbing past that spot over and over making me groan and scream.

And we stay like that, fucking on the table as he turns me into a gasping, thrashing, mewling mess. Each thrust harder, faster than the last.

I can feel him, entering and leaving every time. He angles himself to hit that spot, that one fucking spot that makes me scream his name over and over.  
"Gar-Garyyyyyy, f-fu-fa-faster!" I barely manage forming the words and then saying them was a struggle.

His thrusts become faster, harder and my body starts to shake, convulsing under his touch. And I can't hold on anymore as he flips me over on my stomach.

Thrusting harder, faster than before his breathing gets faster, while I struggled to breathe from the pleasure. And then I can't help it anymore as I muster up the strength to turn myself back over and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him and look him in the eyes as I release.

"Oh Gary!" I scream digging my nails into his back. I pull him down into a passion-filled kiss as I release all over the both of us.

I can feel myself tightening around Gary as he starts to gasp and he himself releases, filling me with hot ribbons of heat. Trembling, I collapse back onto the table.

"That... was... amazing." I manage to say between breaths. Gary, still panting just shook his head.

_"And here I thought the word Mine, meant Mine!"_ I gasped and looked towards the doorway. Gary growled slightly when he saw who it was.

"Oh shut up Oak, you are in no way menacing!" Morty said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morty? What are you doing here?" I asked, my hands searching for something to cover myself.

"Oh Ash, there's no need to cover up I've already seen you naked." Morty said smirking, Gary left the kitchen, leaving me alone with Morty.

"Where you going Oak? Whats the matter Oak? Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? I already know Ash told you, how could I not? He's _mine_ you never stood a chance." Gary returned fully clothed with mine clothes in his hand. He threw my clothes at me and I scrambled to pull them on.

"Scared? Oh Morty, I'm in no way scared of you! And by the way, the only one who never stood a chance is you, I mean seriously you had to rape him. All I had to do was ask.. And then again, _I didn't even ask._" Gary said, sounding way too confident.

"Either way I'm the one who got to him first." Morty said, crossing his arms he turned to me. "Come on Ash, we're leaving." He said turning around and walking towards the door. "Oh and by the way, your Grandmother, Drasna? She is so sweet. She already gave us her blessing."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, i'm happy, here." I said, my voice sounding a lot stronger than I felt.

"Oh? Yes you are coming along, unless you want something to happen to your mom or dear sweet Drasna." Morty said, smirking.

"He just said no, can't you take no for an answer?" Gary said, stepping in front of me,

"No, not Wolves. Especially when they have already found their mate."

"There must be a God, because you are the Devil.." I said as I stepped back into the counter.

Morty smiled, "And you're the mate of the Devil." He spat.

It all happened so quickly I didn't know what was happening.

Gary grabbed an axe from under the table, "Well your not so scary in the daylight!" And lunged at Morty. Both men fell to the floor as they fought, Gary's fist coming in contact with the floor as Morty dodged it.

Gary was in the air as Morty threw him into the wall. Gary was up in second as he shoved Morty into the bookshelf.

When it looked like he had knocked Morty out Gary began to walk away, dropping the axe. Then Morty shot back up with speed I'd never seen before. He tackled him from behind.

I was a flurry of fists, Gary yelped and managed to push Morty away and grab the axe.

Gary grunted as he pulled the axe behind his head and thrusted his wrists forwards, the axe was angled straight for Morty's face.

Morty caught the axe and ripped it away from Gary as he wrapped his arm around Gary's neck.

I heard Gary gasp as Morty snapped his wrist and knocked Gary out.

Gary fell to the floor as I rushed forward towards him, "And here I thought he was a good fighter... I guess not, come on Ash."

"No." I said as I cradled Gary's head, lightly but _desperately_ slapping his face, trying to get him to wake up.

"I said COME ON!" Morty said as he hauled me away from Gary, Gary was starting to wake up. I screamed, begging him to get up.

"Father Roark will stop you!" Gary said as he tried to get up again,

"Father Roark will die like the rest!" Morty said, moving forward to kick Gary on the stomach.

He reached his good hand out to me as Morty pulled me out of the house. I tried to break away, but I couldn't, I was weak against his supernatural strength.

Eventually Morty picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

* * *

We were back in the Village now, everyone staring at us as he set me down. I must have looked like a mess with tear streaks running down my face. Immediately I ran for Samuel's second house, the one that he helped his patients in.

"Gary's at his house with a broken wrist, you have to help him Samuel! I don't have the time to say much else but I have to go! Good bye Samuel, tell my mother I love her.." I said as I turned around and bumped right into Father Roark.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" He asked,

"Y-yeah.."

"Come with me!" Father Roark then hauled me outside by my collar and escorted me to the tavern.

He pushed me into the front of the crowd, everyone gasped when they saw me.

"Is this the Warlock?" Father Roark asked, to who I didn't know.

"Yea, that's him." Morty said pushing through the crowd to stand in front of me.

"W-what?" I asked, I looked around at the crowd. Ritchie and Rudy turned away.

"We all know now that you have been tricking us, little Warlock.." Father Roark said as he ran his fingers through me hair, I flinched and pulled away from his grasp, only to be pulled back.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I said,

"Explain boy!" Father Roark said, pointing to Morty.

"He can run faster than the other boys, he can climb the tallest trees. His cloak is the color of the Devil. And he says he can understand the Wolf, he told me himself." Morty said, glaring at me, _and you said you loved me. You fucking asshole! _

"That's nonsense! I made that cloak!" Both my grandmother and Misty said in unison as they stepped forward. I watched as Drasna and Misty were pulled out of the tavern.

"Do you deny it?"

"I-i-"

"DO YOU DENY IT?"

"No, I can understand it, but-" I was cut off.

"And what was the nature of this conversation?"

Everyone's eyes turned on me. I gulped, I never was a good public speaker.

"He-he want's me to leave the village with him and the other.." I said, barely loud enough to be heard.

"And do you know who the Wolf and the Other are?"

"No, I don't." I said, catching the glare from Morty.

"Well, then, why don't we just give the Wolves what they want? And then we kill them!" Roark said, pushing me towards his men.

"WHAT NO!" I screamed as they pushed me into the square.

* * *

I found myself tied to the sacrificial shine that they tied livestock to.

Only three of my friends came to say goodbye, I couldn't look them in the eyes. It was still early in the morning, the 'Wolf' would be coming sometime tonight.

"I can't believe you are a Warlock Ash!" Dawn said, turning away to lean on May's shoulder.

"I-i'm not! That was a lie! Why won't you believe me?"

"Well, Ash you do realize that we kind of have to, all the evidence is there.." Drew said, he didn't look at me, he couldn't.

"I-I have to go Ash, I'm so sorry, I never thought that this would ever happen.. I didn't think Father would kill you too... Goodbye Ash, you were one of my bestest friends." Dawn said,

"Take her home Drew, I need to talk to Ash." May said as she stepped back for Dawn to leave. Drew shook his head, grabbing Dawn's hand and pulled her away.

"I never said anything Ash, I kept my promise, I just want you to know that. Max said he would have been here but my parents are keeping him on lock-down. I would do something if I could.. I believe you, you can't be a Warlock, you're too sweet... I just can't believe this will be the last time we ever see each other!" May said as she threw her arms around me.

"I know May, tell Max that he can go into my room and pick out what ever he wants, we always did kind of share the same tastes." I said, unable to hug her back.

"THAT'S MY BABY, LET ME TALK TO HIM!" I looked up to see my Mother, Samuel and Gary trying to push past the guards, Gary's wrist was bound, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was angry.

"No, we don't need trouble from the family of the Warlock." The three men said monotonously.

"I love you Mom, Samuel, Ga-" My words were cut off by a great howl.

Everyone that had been standing in the square turned to the house behind me, there stood three Wolves. Great Wolves, _Werewolves. _

All of Father Roark's men were scrambling for weapons as one of the Wolves jumps down and rips the binds that I was in.

_"Get on my back, now. Don't you dare fight with me, any longer and they will attack." _Morty said, leaning down for me to get on.

"O-okay." I climbed on, my legs on either side of the great Wolf's head. He leaned down, forcing me into the space between his shoulders, I fit perfectly-as if he was built to carry me.

In second we were flying-no not flying. He was running but it felt like flying.

I could hear Gary screaming my name, I looked back to see him running after us.

_"Hurry Morty, we must get to the edge of the forest and past the lake, to the port. They won't be able to catch up with us there." _The Wolf on Morty's right flank said as it started to gain speed.

_"That boy is still running after us, no he just turned, we must be careful if he leads them to us then we have no chance of leaving!" _The wolf on Morty's left flank said, the voice, sounded.. female.

I hadn't been paying attention to the scenery but as I looked ahead, I started to feel dizzy, but I also felt something else... _freedom._

They-the Wolves had already crossed the whole lake, _damn they are fast._

_"Hold on Ash, we are gonna have to jump." _Morty said, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck, bracing myself for the jump.

"How are you all Wolves during the daylight?" I asked, I heard as slight wheezing sound coming from Morty, I looked down. When the noise stopped I realized that Morty had been laughing.

"What's so funny Morty?!"

_"That's a stupid myth, we can shift anytime we want!" _Morty said, _  
_

_"Hold on boy, we're almost to the port."_ The feminine voice said, I had had my eyes closed for most of the run, trying to focus on my breathing.

I looked up to see the port, a great boat waiting for us. At once they all jumped, there was a rocking sensation as the boat rocked beneath us.

I climbed down from Morty and stepped back as I watched them all shift, I closed my eyes when I realized that they were all naked.

"You can open your eyes, we don't mind." The woman said, I did as told, trying to focus on her face. I noticed her immediately.

She had the same pale skin and blue eyes as Morty, the same shade of blonde too. I looked towards the man, it was Drake, Morty's father.

"Mrs. Oliver?" I asked,

"The one and only."

"But-but you-you're sup-supposed to be-"

"Dead, yes I know. But i'm not as you can see." I was so shocked,

"ASH!" I turned in the direction of the voice, there standing on the pier was Gary, red-faced and breathing heavy, cradling his wrist.

* * *

A/n I made this chap extra long cause there was alot of stuff in it!

i dunno, i read somewhere that Morty's name was 'Mortimer Oliver' I think it was a role playing site or whatever. so i just thought 'why not?' I mean, fuck it.

_that fufu lame shit i ain't with it. _

anyway! here is the fourth chapter!

all in the family cx

um, bye?

r&r?


	6. Starting Over

A/N

_UPDATE, I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY BEFORE MY OTHER ONE. _

_read and review? I love to see the reviews. ^_^_

* * *

-Gary's pov.-

I watched helplessly as Ash was dragged out of the door by Morty.

_He told me that he loves me, I have to help him! _I struggled to get up from the floor, both of my arms were burning.

I rolled over painfully as I reached for the table to pick myself up.

I had him, I had everything, and now... It's all _gone. _I've been in love with him this whole time, but I was too selfish and I took too long and now look what happened, all because I didn't realize my feelings sooner!

Gosh, we should have left the minute he told me he loved me! Not that I regret the sex, because it was amazing sex, but I should have just grabbed him and left.

My fingers grazed the edge of the table, I pulled on it, trying to pull myself up with it. I guess I pulled too hard and the table came crashing down on me.

_Great, more pain._ I pushed the table off and rolled over, I pushed myself up on my elbows, my stomach lurched.

* * *

I somehow managed to push myself off the damned floor, I turned towards the living room. It was a mess, the wind outside picked up and started slamming the door against the jamb.

Without a second thought I slammed the door, probably sticking it to the jamb, _with my bad hand_. Damn it Oak, you don't think and this is what you get.

I ran back to the living room to grab my boots, I pulled them on as quickly as I could. _I have to get him back, I won't let him leave. Never, not now, not after everything we've been through. _

I passed a mirror as I ran to the front room again when I noticed the blood.

_Blood?_ I stopped and pulled up my sleeve, there on my bicep was a bite mark that was just oozing blood.

_God dammit that son of a bitch bit me. Does this mean, that I will..? _

And then I remembered that that son of a bitch has Ash in his wolf-y clutches. I ran to the door and not caring which hand I used, I yanked the door open and ran out into the cold air.

I ran across the porch and jumped the railing, not caring about the fact that the snow was packed, or the fact that my whole body was in pain.

All I cared about was Ash, _sweet Ash who doesn't deserve any of this. _

_Ash who was traumatized about killing animals after that rabbit._

_Ash, who nowadays wouldn't even hurt a fly even if it was bothering him. _

_Ash, who always helped, who always dropped anything to help someone who asked him. _

_Ash, who fell in love with me, someone who was too selfish to love him back until the last second, until it was too late. _

I could see the village now, I willed myself to move faster.

_Ash who doesn't fucking deserve this, who deserves to get what he wants, even if it was bad for him. Because he's such a good person._

I could see the gates, they were open. I also saw my gramps, with his bag walking towards me.

"Oh Gary! Ash told me that you were hurt! Come. come let's get you fixed." He said as he tried to guide me to his second house,

"No Gramps, that can wait, I need to find Ash..." I said trying to step away from him,

"He's with Father Roark, now let's hurry and get you fixed so you can see him!" He pleaded with me, I allowed him to lead me back to the house.

I sat there for what seemed like hours answering his questions about how I got hurt, where it hurt and if I could feel certain things.

Finally he finished putting stilts on wrist and then he moved to pull up my other sleeve. I had totally forgot about the bite mark until he gasped, I looked down as he turned away to rinse the cloth.

"Gramps, I swear it just happened when Ash and I got ambushed."

"Who is it? The Wolf?"

"Gramps you have to promise not to tell, I swear I won't hurt anyone. I'll live alone if I have to."

"What DO YOU MEAN LIVE ALONE? WHO DID THIS?" Gramps said as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Gramps, Ash told me he loves me.. and I love him so, I think we're dating? I mean, we did.. Did you see who brought Ash into the village?"

"Morty? I never would have suspected, and I know that you would never hurt us, but if Father Roark were to.." He trailed off as he wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"That's why you cannot tell, please Grandfather, you're all I have left, I'm all you have left."

"What about Ash, you said that you loved him. You still have him."

"No Gramps, I don't think I do, Morty is hell-bent on never letting us be together. He '_loves_' Ash too much. He said he was leaving, so that's why I had to see him!"

Grandfather laughed as he pulled my sleeve down and turned to wash his hands. "Gary, are you forgetting that you are an Oak? Oaks will never give up, no matter what. Like the trees, we _are strong and no one can cut us down. _Hell, if I gave up your father wouldn't be here and neither would you. Here take this, it will help with the pain." He said, helping me off of the table and handing me a flask full of medicine.

I downed it as he ushered me out of the door, "Go get him back Gary, or I swear in the name of the King, not even those new Wolf powers will be able to save you from me."

I turned back towards him and waved back as he waved me off. As I turned around I saw Delia running towards us, her face red and shuddering from the tears.

"THEY TOOK HIM!" She screamed hysterically, she crashed into me, her arms wrapped around me and it was clear she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Delia, what do you mean 'They took him'?" Grandfather asked as he tried to pull her away from me.

"Father Roark called him a Warlock, and that Morty kid backed him up on the assumption and now they are chaining him to the shrine! They said that they would kill him along with the Wolf! I knew that Morty was bad luck, saying all this stuff about loving Ash!" Delia finally let go.

"WHAT?" Gramps and I screamed at the same time, I could see a crowd gathering around the main square.

I ran, and pushed through the crowd with Delia and Gramps in tow.

I could see some of Ash's friends, he was crying. I couldn't see Father Roark anywhere. I left Delia to go look for him, to sort this out.

* * *

I found him, conversing with his men.

"Father Roark!" I called, he looked up and waved me over.

"Yes boy, what is it?"

"Why are you doing this to Ash, he is a good kid, he wouldn't do anything bad!"

"Then why has he been conversing with the Wolf? How can he understand it? He converses with the devil!"

"No!"

"No?"

"The way you speak of him, he's not what you think, he wouldn't hurt a soul!"

"Oh really?" Father had this look on his face, it was unsettling.

"Yes! I know him! I can vouch fo-"

"You know him? YOU know him?" Father asked,

"Yes! We grew up together, I know him I-" I was cut off by Father.

"Better than I knew my own wife?" Father spat, "I knew her since we were small children, she gave me my children! Are you saying that your relationship with the Warlock is stronger than the love Penelopia and I shared?"

"No-no bu-"

"Then let us deal with the Warlock and rid the village of the Evil!" Father said as he motioned for his men to push me away.

The crowd had dispersed when I made my way back to Delia and Gramps, I could see Ash's friend may saying goodbye before running off.

"THAT'S MY BABY, LET ME TALK TO HIM" Delia screamed as I tried to push past the guards.

"No, we don't need trouble from the family of the Warlock." The three men said monotonously as they pushed me back.

"I love you Mom, Samuel, Ga-" Ash started to say, but then out of nowhere all this howling started. I looked up at the house behind Ash, three Wolves stood behind him.

It was too early for the Wolves to be out, Roark and his men rushed around for weapons as one of the Wolves jumped down near Ash and ripped off the shackles. _That has to be Morty. The bastard!_

We all watched in horror as Ash mounted the Wolf and they began running out of the village, the other Wolves staying behind as if to protect Ash and Morty.

And then I began running too, _noo no no no he can't, he can't leave! _

I could hear Delia screaming after me as I ran after the Wolves, they were _fast._

I felt like I was nearly flying as I chased after them, I realized that they were heading towards the port, the one past Mount Grimmoor, so I turned. You could take a path behind my house to the port.

* * *

I caught up with them as they all jumped onto a boat. I ran towards the closest pier.

I saw all of them form back into humans, it was Morty's whole family. I couldn't believe it.

I could hear Ash talking, I was panting and heaving so loudly how could he not hear me? My lungs felt like they were on fire.

"ASH!" I called,

He turned around at the sound of his name. "Gary? Oh Gary what are you doing here?" Ash asked. The others were pulling on their clothes. I never thought I would ever have to see Morty naked, the sight made me sick.

"You think I'm just gonna let you go Ashy-boy? After all we've been though?" Ash blushed at his nickname, _he is so adorable! _

Then he looked sad as Morty came to stand next to him, "Gary you should go..."

"What? Ashy-boy are you actually saying that you're going to leave with him after all? Ash-"

"Gary we can't do this. It would have never worked-" Ash looked like he was going to cry. I jumped down into the freezing water, but I couldn't feel it.

"Ash, please, you don't know what you're saying! I love you! I'm sorry it took me so long to realize but I can do better-"

"That's the thing Gary, we don't go together, we never did..."

"That's not true and you fu- you know it! Why are you-"

"Just go Gary, I'm leaving. This will be the last time you see me, it'll be like I was never even here." I watched as Drake walked around the boat and brought up the weights that kept the boat in place.

"No, NO I'm not letting you leave! YOU ARE MINE! You always have been! You're my Ashy-boy! I mean what are you saying? _Are you saying you actually have feelings for this creep? He raped you!" _I waded through the water towards the boat, Drake pushed the boat further into the middle of the port.

"I love him either way Gary, you were just..."

"Just what? What am I to you? What happened not even two hours ago, was that a joke to you? Cause for me it sure wasn't! I love you Ash Ketchum, and if you think that I am just going to let you go, you are dead wrong." I said, wading closer to the boat.

"Gary just go!" Ash really _really_ looked like he would fall apart right there.

"Don't Ash!" I said, reaching up to pull myself onto the boat. Morty and his family were just watching. "Don't do this please, come back with me! Please Ash?" I could feel the tears running down my face now, I tried to grab his hand, holding onto the boat desperately with my bad hand.

Ash stepped back and hid behind Morty's shoulder, "Just forget about me Gary, go live your life."

"Not without you! Never!" I could barely speak, I could feel my heart shattering in two. And then Ash started walking towards me, my heart leaped. _I knew you still felt something for me Ashy-boy. _

And then he pushed me off of the boat, "It'll be like I was never here, like we were never friends."

"No."

"Just stop loving me Gary, it's not even real love Gary! Just stop loving me because I don't love you!" Ash said as he pushed me away from the boat as Morty and Drake fixed the curtains on the main sail.

And somehow like _magic_ the wind started to blow, pushing them away from the port.

"NO NO NO NO ASH COME BACK! PLEASE ASH!" I was swimming towards them, frantically trying to catch up to them. But I was too slow as the water pushed me back.

_No Ash..._

* * *

Ash's pov

_"Lie."_

Morty kept saying in my head, so I did. I loved Gary, with all my heart. But I knew that Morty was restraining himself at the house, I could feel it.

"Gary we can't do this. It would have never worked-"

_"Lie better. I know you love him, but you're with me now. I can make you happier than he ever could you know that." _Morty said.

"That's the thing Gary, we don't go together, we never did..." I could feel the tears starting to well.

_"Make him believe it." _

"Just go Gary, I'm leaving. This will be the last time you see me, it'll be like I was never even here."

_"Gosh Ash even I don't believe you."_

"I love him either way Gary, you were just..."

_"Ahh, I knew you loved me, I love you too." _

"Just what? What am I to you? What happened not even two hours ago, was that a joke to you? Cause for me it sure wasn't! I love you Ash Ketchum, and if you think that I am just going to let you go, you are dead wrong."

_"Ash, make him leave or I swear I will rip his throat out with my teeth. You don't want him dead do you?"_

Gary and I kept going back and forth while I pleaded with him for him to just _let go._

"Just stop loving me Gary, it's not even real love Gary! Just stop loving me because I don't love you!" I never thought that those words would ever come out of my mouth but I wasn't going to let him die, I couldn't.

I had pushed him off and away from the boat, I watched as he desperately tried to catch up but he couldn't, the waves the boat made kept pushing him back.

I could hear him screaming, I just turned towards Morty as he wrapped his arms around me.

And I didn't let go, not for a long time, my heart hurt too much, I felt that at that moment Morty was the only thing holding me together.

* * *

Hours after, I couldn't see the shoreline, I couldn't see the beautiful mountains in the distance anymore. The sun was slowly making it's way across the sky before Mrs. Oliver began to speak.

"Do you know where we are going Ash?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she handed me an apple.

"No, where?" I asked, I was sitting criss-cross in Morty's lap. I nibbled on the apple. _All sorrows are less with bread. _

_"Ah yes, your Grandmother's saying?" _Morty's voice entered my mind.

"To our hometown, it's a beautiful place. Lots of trees, I think you might like it. Oh and by the way, since we will be family soon, call me Arabella, or simply Mom." _Arabella_ said as she sat down across from me and Morty.

"Hometown? I thought-"

"You were still a baby when we moved into town Ash, Morty was already three. The only thing we weren't counting on was the boy.." Drake said as he tied a rope to the wheel to keep it in place.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, they knew about me?

"Yes Ash, we knew, you see I can see into the future, kind of like a fortune-teller. I saw you and Morty growing up together and marrying later on, and we knew that it was just right. Can't mess with fate right? But we didn't expect the one year old who held onto you like a vice." Arabella said as she scooted over for Drake to sit down.

"Yeah, even then you and Gary were inseparable. We didn't know what to expect from the two of you. So when the Blood Moon came I 'died'. Of course Morty knew, he was also going to be turned." Arabella said as she messed with the hem of her dress.

I was at a loss for words, _was I really supposed to be Morty's all along?_

"Yes Ash, you were. And after that Blood Moon I could feel the connection. But no matter how much I tried to talk to you, you would always turn away."

"How do you do that?" I asked, staring up into his blue eyes.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Read my mind.. You were talking to me while Gary was there too..." I looked down at my boots, I couldn't look at him.

"It's because we're mates Ash, I've always been able to, well since I was turned. That's how I knew about the rabbit, I guess you were thinking about it and I kind of, dropped in? Sorry, if that bothers you.." Morty said, blushing.

"Nah, it's just creepy." And I laughed, "So how do you guys 'turn' and no, I will not let you turn me. I was born human, imma die one."

Morty and Drake laughed, "Only the Blood Moon allows us to make new Wolves, and I respect your choice. But I also sensed something from that boy, Ash did you know if he was a Lycan? Lycan is the proper term."

I was shocked _Gary a Were-Lycan?_ "Gary? Well no, I mean, we spent the full moons together, I think I would have noticed if he was."

"Morty." Drake scolded, "Did you?"

Morty sighed and looked away. "He had me in choke-hold, he would have been able to throw me into the table had I not bitten him. I didn't think, it was instinct."

"You bit him and now he is going to turn come the next full moon, I knew it, I could smell it on him." Drake said, crossing his arms.

"WHAT? YOU WHAT? Wait, Morty are you serious? YOU TURNED GARY INTO A GODDAMNED WEREWOLF?!" I screamed, jumping out of his lap, pacing in front of him.

"Ash, he'll be fine! You of all people should know that, I just needed to get him off of me, I didn't even notice that I bit him until I tasted blood."

"HOW IS HE GOING TO BE FINE?! FATHER ROARK WILL KILL HIM!" I was devastated. _Gary was a werewolf? Or at least turning into one? _

"So how did it happen? How does it happen? Is it like an immediate thing or is it gradual? I I, how did it all _start_?" Questions just flew out of me in a flurry. _  
_

Drake sighed, he motioned for me to sit back down, just like I had with Gary. I sat back down into Morty's lap and waited for Drake to start.

"Do you know the story of _Lycaon?_ Well, the older wolves had a relationship with the Druids, I assume you know what they are? Well they are basically old witches in a sense.

They called them Emissaires. So, I am going to tell you the 'myth' of Lycaon. His name is where we get the word Lycanthropy, the proper term or Werewolves. Well the 'myth' says that some of the older people of the earth believed that they owed their lives more to Prometheus, the Titan who gave us the gift of fire, more than to the Gods themselves. _  
_

And some followers even named themselves after the Titans to honor them, instead of the Gods. Like my grandfather, who would only answer to the name Deucalion, son of Prometheus.

Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the Gods, he challenged them. he and his fifty sons invited Zeus to a banquet and tried to serve him the flesh of humans.

Angered Zeus blew the place up with lightning bolts and them punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into Wolves.

The lesser known part of the story is how Lycaon and his sons sought out the Druids, to help turn them back into humans. The belief was that the ancient Druids knew how to shape shift.

Unfortunately they could not turn Lycaon and his sons back into their human forms, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth.

They taught them during the Blood Moon which is why we can only turn other during that time.

And so the Druids became important advisors to the packs and through time it was passed down through blood and through bite.

And that, is how the Wolves started." Drake finished,

"Wow, that's actually cooler than I expected." I said, "So how long, exactly will it take us to get to your hometown?"

"About a month, it's across the ocean. But don't worry, we'll be taking stops along the way for supplies." Arabella said, as she threw another apple towards me.

"Why did you kill Daisy? And Adrain?" the words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Morty, Arabella and Drake looked at each other, their eyes wide. "It was time he knew, he was going to find out anyway mom." Morty said as he looked towards me.

"We needed to get Gary to pull away from you, to leave you alone. But it only caused you two to come closer. And Adrain, we needed Giselle to call of the wedding.." Morty said, twiddling his thumbs, he wouldn't look up at me.

_"Ok, I won't ask again. It was just, painful ya know? Daisy was like a sister, it hurt. Was it you?"_

Morty sighed, he looked down at me, his blue eyes filled with shame.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, up until a few days ago I had never killed anything." _

_"Were you serious about my mother, or my Grandmother?"_

_"No, I could never hurt you like that. I would have hated myself for the rest of my life if I even thought about going through with it." _

_"So where is your hometown?" _

_"In the mountains, my mother said it's surrounded by two different forests, it's hidden. Just like Pallet-horn. She says that she also has a surprise for us when we get there..." _

_"What's it like?"_

_"Well, for one thing I know that it is totally different than the Kingdom of Arceus, apparently our Kings are feuding. King Lance of Arceus hates King Lucian of the Kingdom of Giritina, which is where we are going."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because, King Lucian supports the supernatural. While King Lance thinks that it isn't right. He hates us for some odd reason. And for the fact that Lucian's kingdom is very.. um.. unique." _

_"Unique? How?" _

_"Nothing, you should sleep, you seem tired."_

_"But-"_

_"Sleep my love, I'll wake you when we take a stop. Sweet dreams my love." _

Morty forced us into a laying position as he turned around to pull a wool blanket out of his bag.

The sun was going down, _maybe it is time for sleep. _I could feel myself yawning, my eyes watered, I rubbed them before nuzzling into Morty's chest.

_"Goodnight my love."_ I felt Morty's lips on my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, sleep was calling.

* * *

A/n hello again! did you like it?

And yes, i threw some Greek Mythology in there, and yes it is all true, that is the true story of Lycaon.

anyways, i love to see the reviews, so r&r?


End file.
